Life As We Know It
by Suki77
Summary: I look to find Naruto and Sakura in my house. What is this? AHH! And now Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sai are here with the rest of the Orochimaru henchman and trapped them in her house! When things start to slow and Orochimaru finds a way back, will she go with Orochimaru in order to save the lives of the two Konoha ninja?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah. But I do own a fuzzy hat!

A/N: I got bored so I'm making a new new story! MWAH! Enjoy! And please leave comments and let me know if I should continue it? THANKSS!

**Chapter 1: The Occurrence**

I walked back from my friend's house on a cold January day. I snuggled my face between my coat and my fuzzy hat to keep my face warm as the wind blew. The more steps I took that got me closer to my mom's house, the more excited I got to play my new video game. It's the new Zelda game, I got it for Christmas but my mom didn't know I needed wii motion plus for my controller to play. So I had to wait to get my last pay check to buy it.

My holiday went so-so. Christmas was okay until my friend came over with her boyfriend and started to make-out in front of me. Talk about uncomfterble! So that's when I started my journal, and I write in it when I'm depressed. Man if my family saw that I would be DEAD.

Oh and then New Years. I got back together with the guy I loved, he took my V-card, and then 2 days later when he was kicked out of my house because he does weed, dumped me because I told my friend what was going on. Oh and you know what's worse? We didn't use a condom.

Thoughts of everything that happened rushed through my head. I rubbed my temples, now having a huge headache. This always happens when I think. I looked to my side and stared at my old middle school. I hated there so much. I'm happy I'm 16 now and out of there.

I turned onto my corner and two blocks later I got to my house. I fished for my key in my pocket, my mom wasn't home, but that wasn't a surprise. I trekked in and threw my stuff onto my bed and walked into my brothers' room to jack the wii.

After trying two different TV's, anger surged me because after waiting 2 weeks to play my game, the wii is now broken. "What the fuck guys? UGH! When you guys get here I'm sooo kicking your asses!" I say to myself as I plop onto a chair with my laptop.

I checked the time. 10:24 am. "Why does it have to be so early?" I whined to myself as I thought of something to do. After reading all the fan fictions that I wasn't able to, and updating on my Naruto story, I decided to catch up on my Naruto.

I stopped watching when they got to the bridge and Naruto had 4 tails unleashed. I laughed when he hit Sakura. She should have listened to the commander. After hours of Naruto, I paused it on a scene and got up to find some random canned food to eat. I settled on beets.

When I walked back to my laptop, I noticed that in the scene, which had Kabuto, Sai, and Orochimaru in it, the characters were gone. "What the hell?" I asked out loud as I rewound the video. None of the characters were in the scenes. I shook my head in confusion and got up from my spot.

"This reminds me of that one fan fiction that I finally finished." I muttered to myself. "But that wouldn't happen for real so snap out of it!" I continued my conversation. I paced back and forth, continuing to mutter to myself.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone ask from behind me. I jumped and turned around. They was a boy, who looked extremely like Naruto, and a girl that looked like Sakura standing behind him.

"How did you get in here? And who are you?" I asked startled.

"We have no idea how we did, and I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Sakura Haruno." The boy who said he was Naruto replied to me. I looked from Naruto to my laptop and then back at him.

"So you just happened to crawl out of my laptop?" I questioned. I sighed, my headache increasing, and I pounded my head on the wall.

"You never gave your name." Sakura stated from behind him.

"Oh. Sorry. It's Sarah Smith." I replied, pausing from banging my head on the wall to reply. "My mom's not gonna come home tonight so you can sleep in my room, but I only have one bed and I know how you are Sakura and I'll make sure Naruto is on the other side of the bed." I stated, dragging myself into my room. The two followed behind me.

"You have a huge bed!" Naruto stated in awe. I chuckled and scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah… It's good when you have friends over!" I stated as I grabbed my pj's, changed when Naruto wasn't looking, and plopped onto my bed.

"What's this?" Sakura asked, pulling out my sketch book.

"Oh that's just a sketch book." I muttered.

"Can I look at it?"

"Sure."

Naruto walked and stood behind Sakura, watching her flip through the pages, slowing down on some of them. She showed one up to me, it was one of my fan fiction characters for Naruto.

"Who's that?" Sakura asked, I looked at my character.

"That's just a fan fiction character that I made for this anime called Naruto. It's about you guys." I stated, rubbing my head tiredly.

"Who's the main character?" Sakura asked, interested. I pointed to Naruto, whose eyes got big when I said that. Oh great. Sakura flipped through the pages again and then stopped at a chibi picture of Deidara.

"Do you know him?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"Not personally, just from the anime." I stated, she squinted her eyes a little bit.

"…Okay." She said after a long pause. After she looked at that, she decided it was bed time. She wanted me to sleep in the middle so she can be away from Naruto, but I knew it was to keep watch on me. In the middle of the night I woke up, and started to shiver.

I felt someone's warm chest and instantly snuggled close to them, not caring who it was. I felt an arm go around me and I began to think of what happened New Years. Tears stung my eyes. How could I of been so damn stupid. I felt the grip tighten on me as a tear trickled down my face.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Naruto asked me in a whisper so he wouldn't wake up Sakura. So I told him what happened. And I told him everything. Starting from when I met this guy to yesterday when he broke my heart the second time. Naruto looked at me sympathetically as tears trickled down even more after re-living what happened in my head.

"I'm sorry about that. That guy was obviously a dick." He stated through clenched teeth.

"I see that now. I'm just glad that he left because now I don't need to worry about him anymore; I'm just scared for next month. I'm keeping on my guard." I stated, wiping the tears that I had from my eyes. "I'm going to sleep now, is it okay that I use you as a pillow? You're comfy." I asked and stated, snuggling to the blond.

"I don't care, you just think less though, and no one should need to worry about that at 16." Naruto stated, I chuckled a little bit.

"Says you. Your teammate and best friend tried to kill you and then he left you there unconscious. You have the 9-tailed fox in you. AND you have Akatsuki after you. And you tell me I shouldn't have to worry about that kind of stuff?" I questioned, annoyed. I felt him tense under me.

"How did you know that about me?" He questioned me, obviously feeling exposed.

"The anime Naruto that I told you about Blondie." I stated playfully.

"Oh…yeah. I forgot." Naruto stated tiredly.

"You go to sleep too. No one else is home other than us." I stated as I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up to someone talking faintly. I slowly opened my eyes to see someone standing at my doorway; they were wearing glasses and whispering something to two people behind him. I stealthily got out of bed, trying not to wake up Naruto, because I knew exactly who they were.

"Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Sai. You guys are not welcome in here. Not with Sakura or Naruto. So leave." I stated, blocking them from entering. Kabuto chuckled at me.

"You little fool. You think I'm going to let you tell me what to do?" Kabuto asked me. Closing into the safe space I had created.

"I'm not afraid of a rat like you. You act all loyal to Mr. Snake but you're not at all. But I know why you are on his side. You are because you hope that the longer you stay the better chance you will get to kill him. But he will never let you do something like that." I stated, looking at his clenched fists. Waiting for the punch to come, preparing myself knowing I will fly across the room. But that punch never came.

"You guys are already in a prison jutsu around this building. So if we wanted to leave we wouldn't be able to. Oh if only Sasuke was here to meet you. He would enjoy killing you." Orochimaru stated to me, his voice hissing evilly.

"Lord, Sasuke is here, he has been checking the premises for any other ninja. He hasn't found any." Kabuto stated.

"So he is here." I muttered to myself.

"And when we find a way back to our own universe, were forcing you to go and you can be our little pet. Unless you want them to be." Orochimaru hissed in my ear motioning towards the sleeping two.

"Maybe when I die will you take them." I spat back. Orochimaru's smile widened.

"We can arrange that my dear." He stated, pushing me into the room and slamming the door shut. I turn to look at an aroused Naruto and Sakura, who didn't know what happened.

"Orochimaru is holding us hostage. He got his members to do the cage seal like they did when he killed the 3rd Hokage. And in exchange for your guys' freedom, when he finds a way back to your original universe, I will go with him as prisoner. Your world needs you more than they need me." I informed them. Anger filled Naruto when he learned of what Orochimaru has done.

"I will kill him!" He growled.

"Naruto! Calm down! If you're angry hit me! But don't let it take control!" I yelled to the blond, holding out my arms to show I wouldn't hit back. I squeezed my eyes shut. "Don't let it control you. Not again. Stay strong for Sakura. She needs it after you hit her last time you changed." I stated leaving my head down to protect my face.

Instead of a hit to a stomach, I was pulled into a hug.

"I won't. Never will I let it change me. Believe it!" Naruto stated, holding my tighter.

And although he was from a complete other universe, it felt right to be in his arms. Even though it should be Hinata in them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner! But like anyone is reading this anyway! If it sucks just tell me so I can stop writing it. Reviews will make me continue this, so until I get at least 5 reviews, or SOMETHING, I'm not updating R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I very cold hands and feet.**

**Chapter 2: I Can't Think of a Name**

It's been almost a month now since Orochimaru arrived, he took down his barrier 2 days ago, realizing that Sakura and Naruto were not going to kill him because he was finding them a way back home. They hate to admit it, but they need him, and he needs them.

I sighed and rubbed my temples, the stress that these people been giving me has been causing a major headache. I checked the news almost a week ago and wasn't really surprised at what I saw on it.

_**BREAKING NEWS!**__** I read off the news screen as I flipped on the TV to see what was on. My eyes grew big as I looked at the outer part of my house, surrounded by a purple force field. **__**"We still have not been able to find out if anyone is inside this unknown barrier. And the search of this teenage girl is still at large. If you have seen her, please contact the police and her family immediately."**__** The news woman said as a recent picture of me was plastered onto the TV. My heart dropped. By the sound of the TV, I drew the crowd of Orochimaru henchmen, and the two leaf ninja. I looked up, met their eyes, and then looked back to the now black screen. I decided that it was time to go on facebook.**_

_**I slid my laptop onto my lap and turned it on. I quickly clicked on my facebook link, and signed in at record speed. The first thing I saw was the notification button, with 100+ in a red bubble above it, and the exact same on the message bar. I sighed in annoyance and quickly scanned through the notifications, and then went to the messages. Most of them were from concerned classmates, and from ex's. I quickly went to my status bar. **__**"I'm safe in the space where my house is at, inside the barrier almost all of you have heard about on TV. Please give me the homework so I don't get behind in school. And when are finals?"**__** I sighed in annoyance again and posted the status probably everyone was waiting on. And were going to comment on.**_

I turned on my vacant phone yesterday and tried to calm my best friend, who was nearly having a heart attack, because I went missing. And people have been trying to flood into my house, but I refused to let them in. And I knew my mom was going to be coming back to find me very soon. I turned to look at Naruto.

"Do you know if he found a way back yet?" I asked, looking at the blond. He frowned and nodded his head yes. I looked down with sad eyes. "I didn't even get to take my finals." I pouted to myself as I looked up to the sky now. We were in my backyard. I looked towards the approaching Orochimaru, Sasuke by his side. I could since Naruto tense up, but restrained himself from making any harsh comments.

"Do I at least get to say goodbye. To my friends and family?" I asked, tears welling into my eyes. Orochimaru smirked, but shook his head yes, and motioned Sasuke to me.

"He's going with you to make sure you don't back up on your promise. It's you or them." He hissed, an evil tone hinted in it. I shivered, but nodded, knowing I wasn't going to run.

The first place I went to was my best friends, she answered on the first knock. I was quickly pulled into a hug. I held back tears. "I have to leave this world, I'm leaving today. I'm here to say goodbye, and that I love you. You're the sister that I never had, and your boyfriend and you will live happily for the rest of your lives together…" I paused to calm the tears that were now falling. "And I will never forget you. I left a letter on my laptop for you, they are both yours, I won't need them where I'm going." I finished, she hugged me tightly, tears streaming down her face. I couldn't tell her everything; she hates anime, and would think I was lying if I told the truth.

"Do what you need to do." She said, hiding her tear covered face, as she went into her house and shut the door. I looked back at an on looking Uchiha.

"Just let me make a couple calls and then we can go back." I stated, rubbing away the tears and pulling out my phone. I quickly called another close friend, I got the message box, so I left a quick goodbye message, and then went on to the next. I got to the final person I was going to call. I breathed in deeply, and then pressed the call button.

He picked up on the second ring. _"Sup."_ "Hey Rob? It's Sarah. I have to tell you something." Silence on the other line. _"What's that?"_ I had his full attention now. "I like you, a lot. I haven't been able to tell you, but I wanted you to know." Silence again. _"Really? I didn't know you did. We could of-" _"Well we can't. I have to leave, and I wanted to get that off my chest. And I hope life treats you well." I finished, quickly hanging up, holding back the stinging tears, and walking back towards the Uchiha.

"Let's go." I said, walking past him and towards my house. The walk was mostly silent, except for my occasional sniffles, or sighs of frustration. The Uchiha didn't even grunt a reply to me when I said something to him. Soon the silence started to kill me, and then we passed middle school. I pointed towards it.

"I got enrolled there when I was 12. It was an okay place until I was followed home and tormented by upperclassmen. I also was having issues with my father at the same time too. Now I get pushed into things like lockers and get called a bitch." I turned onto my corner, and walked down the street.

"When I was little, my dad starved me for almost a week because a scraped a door on my brothers foot. Even though he was the one pulling the door open. And I had something thrown at my head because I threw a pillow at another one of my brothers. Life is great here!" I said sarcastically, we finally reached my block.

"And the reason I talk loud, is because no one listens. They never do. I can say that I was going to die tomorrow and they wouldn't be listening. Sometimes, it makes me want to just stop talking, go all emo, and close myself to the world." I looked up at the sky.

"See, I wouldn't be able to do that. But I know you are capable. You closed up to everyone, kept the feelings only towards yourself. Because you felt that it was your fault that everything happened as it did, but it wasn't. Your father should have appreciated you more. And the burden shouldn't have rested on your shoulders. But Orochimaru is using you; I know he is, because I've watched it happen. I know your probably hate me with a dying passion, and that you wish you could just kill me right now." I paused, and side glanced at him, he was looking ahead, with a smirk, but I knew he was listening. "But I want you to know, you deserve respect, so I'll give you it. But only if you return the favor. Oh yeah, and try to enhance your powers outside of the curse mark, you don't want to always have to rely on it." I finished, just in time too, because we reached my drive way.

I walked up ahead and then into the back, where Orochimaru was patiently waiting with the others.

"I finished my business." I stated, as I walked up to the small group. "And I will keep the promise with my blood. Mine for theirs. The world needs them more than they need me." I stated, with a weak smile. The snake hissed in amusement.

"My promises are sealed with a mark. Now give me your neck." Replied the snake. I growled, but reluctantly revealed the side of my neck.

After that deed was done, I grimaced as pain shot through me, but I dared not to show it. "You owe me you guys." I winced to Sakura and Naruto, who were staring in shock. They're faces became firm as they nodded to me. I gave a weak smile, but dropped it quickly as the ninja worked on the jutsu that Orochimaru learned how to do.

When they finished a huge white portal appeared before us, Naruto and Sakura were the first to rush into it, and then Orochimaru motioned to Sasuke. "Carry her. She won't be able to move on her own for a while; I'm surprised she is still awake." Orochimaru stated, Sasuke walked over to me and picked me up from where I was standing bridal style. I looked towards the portal, moving my head in slow motion. We stepped in.

My eyes became wide as I saw the white light around us turn to more colors, and then finally into a forest, where a set of stairs were leading into the ground. As we stepped to the stairs, my eyes were becoming heavy, but I struggled them to stay open, refusing myself to let the mark win. Orochimaru turned and looked down at me. He chuckled.

"She's a fighter. Perfect. The mark will give you chakra, so if you didn't have any, you have it now and we will train you." Orochimaru hissed, I was trying to reply, but words wouldn't come out of my mouth. He chuckled again and then walked to his room. Sasuke stood there for a moment, confused, until he realized what was going on.

"Perfect." He growled in a low voice, as he started to walk in the other direction. I tried to look up at him, but my eyes were not moving. We stopped at a door; he adjusted me in his hands and opened it. He stepped into a small home like room and slowly placed me on the bed in there, I seemed to be his room. He sighed in annoyance as he took off his shirt and stripped into his boxers.

He muttered quietly as he went into the bed and decided to lay farthest away from me, I was unable to close my eyes, my movement was cut off, and so I lay stiff until the sun started to rise. I heard movement from the other side of the bed, the pain finally shot through my numb shell that parallelized me from any motion and winced. I curled into a ball and squeezed my eyes shut. When the pain started to get even worse, I sprang quickly to my feet off the bed. This startled Sasuke awake. I turned and looked at him, and then back to the door. I started walking towards it when I was suddenly pushed to the wall and pinned there. Sasuke was smirking.

"Bathroom." I whispered hoarsely as I looked at him, he nodded, threw on some clothes and showed me to the bathroom. I nodded and ran in, minutes later, sighing in relief, but then wincing at the jolt of forgotten pain. The Uchiha noticed, but said nothing.

"Clothes." I muttered to him. He nodded again and led me to a closet. Inside was a whole bunch of Orochimaru henchmen clothes. I grimaced in disgust at the horrible style but grabbed a tanish shirt, tanish shirt, black pants, black ninja shoes, and purple rope. I walked to his room, already remembering when it was and closing the door on him so I could change. When I opened it when I was finished, I looked at his annoyed face, which then didn't change much when he noticed how I styled how I wore the clothes. He did smirk slightly though. The shirt was long enough so I didn't wear the skirt and the rope I made them smaller and smaller and then used the string of them to make purple fish nets what went over my black pants. I learned how to make fishnets the year before, and have been obsessed with them since. And like hell am I going to read a giant ugly rope.

I walked behind Sasuke after he grunted for me to follow him; we reached the room that Orochimaru walked in. And he opened the door, we trekked inside.

"Well I see that you are up and moving. When you really shouldn't be." Orochimaru chuckled, looking up and down at what I did to his 'uniforms'. "And what did you do to my uniform?" He asked me, with slight anger and amusement in his voice.

"Well I thought since I'm more of a prisoner and not a member I should have a different style, and honestly, before I did this, let's just say… the clothes looked like shit. And I don't wear a giant rope, which is just beyond stupid if you ask me." I muttered, plopping into a chair and putting my feet up, wincing once in a while at a random jolt of pain.

"Seems like your mouth works now too." He hisses, glaring at me and then at Sasuke. I smirked, knowing that he won't make me change how I created my outfit.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is kind of boring, but I felt bad for not updating sooner so I panicked and then decided to go straight to the funish stuff for future chapters. So this can be what some people call a filler. I would of wrote more but I have my finals for school tomorrow! MWAH! R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to thank Jodie, RavenStark, and memeko for being my only updaters! And for another fellow Suki for favoriteing me (: And I know there was a HUGE time skip, but I did that because I wanted to just get to the Naruto world and I've been trying to do it with like the time for my updates and stuff, because I forgot I made this story and I had writers block for a little. So I'm letting you guys aware now that the story will not be rushed (: MWAH! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I may not own Naruto, but I own myself that can be VERY bipolar to people my age. (:**

**Chapter 3 – Orochimaru Sucks Fat Nuts**

I decided that I needed a giant purple ribbon to fully complete my outfit, because I'm still too stubborn to wear that fugly rope. I snuck to the closet that held the uniforms and jacked one of the ropes. Another member said that if I got them one they will give me their ribbon that the made using the rope. The chick had a side job as a kimono maker, and she wasn't allowed to leave base without Kabuto, and we all knew he would flip a nut if she bought ribbon, and break the dress code.

I didn't really care what Orochimaru would do to me, so I decided that being a rebel here will be the best plan. I crept quietly down the hall, until I finally reached her room. I did the secret knock. ***Knock knock pause. Knock pause knock.* **I thought to myself as I lightly tapped onto the door. The girls opened the door, her green hair flowed into view as she opened the door, and like me, she had grey eyes. She smiled and waved me in. I smiled at her as I stepped in and lightly closed the door, she returned it.

"One sec, I'm looking for the purple ribbon in my drawer, I just have so much colors!" She whispered to me, giving a light chuckle as she scouted in her drawer, tossing a bunch of ribbon over her head and landing on her bed that was right behind it.

"Alright! I have insomnia anyway and can't sleep, I can wait all night!" I stated quietly, leaning back in a chair to her work desk, placing my hands behind my head. She turned around to look at me, and realization struck her.

"I just realized that your hair would look way cool if it was short! You know, since your hair is so bright blue, and then you wouldn't have to put it up all the time!" She stated to me, handing me the giant ribbon, I smiled to her and accepted it.

"Could you do it? I want my hair short; I just didn't cut it because my friend suggested that I shouldn't, but what the hell. I'm not going home anytime soon anyway." I shrugged my shoulders, she smiled at me and leaned on the desk to grab the scissors she had there. Next thing I know, my hair is pulled out of its high ponytail, and let down. My hair flew down to my elbows, I lightly felt the scissors snip away my hair. Within minutes, my long hair was reduced to my neck, my head felt more lighter, and I sighed with relief. She smiled at me happily, cleaned up the mess, and ushered me out.

"Thanks!" I whispered happily. "No prob. Now try to get some sleep!" She mothered me as she shut the door quietly, leaving me with my thoughts. I walked quickly but quietly to my room, that I still had to share with Sasuke, because they decided not to assign me a room and I'm apparently 'too violent' for the prison area. Not my fault people naturally hate me. And what do they expect? THEY STOLE MY COOKIE! I finally reached the door to our room, I sighed heavily, and walked in. I glared at the sleeping Sasuke. The bitch still hasn't said a WORD to me since I showed up. I only heard him say one word. AND THAT WAS BECAUSE I HAD TO SLEEP IN HIS BED.

"Bastard." I muttered quietly as I plopped onto the floor. The bed was big enough for the two of us, but he managed to sleep perfectly in the middle, arms stretched out on both sides so I couldn't slip in without waking him up. I grabbed the discarded pillow on the floor and slid onto my side, looking at the wall. I sighed about 10 minutes later and laid onto my back. Soon, my eyes grew heavy, and I drifted into a much needed sleep.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

The sun was hitting my eyes, I grumbled in annoyance, rubbed them, and leaned up on my elbows. The bed was empty of Sarah, I looked around the room, until my eyes landing on a sleeping figure on the floor. I rubbed my eyes again and peered at her. It was Sarah, her long hair was cut short, and she was clutching to a purple ribbon tightly, she seemed to be in pain. I turned onto my side and watched her curiously. I could see the mark clearly on her, but something was wrong with it. The color of it was grey, not black.

Her eyes open suddenly, she peered at me.

**Sarah's P.O.V.**

"Gotta staring problem?" I muttered tiredly, getting up and stretching my sore muscles, I winced at a flash of pain, but continued my stretch. I yawned tiredly, daring to get cut off by pain, the pain took my dare, and I winced again.

"Does it hurt?" The Uchiha asked me. I jumped at his voice, he sounded urgent and worried.

"Didn't it hurt for you to?" I questioned back. He rolled his eyes and looked away, he knows I was right. "No shit it hurts. Just because I didn't pass out like you did doesn't mean I can't feel the pain. I was paralyzed that whole time. That's how my body fights pain, but it wore off. That means that it is worse." I muttered, I thought for a moment, and then looked at him. "Sorry if I'm being bitchy. It's just that this shit has been screwing up my sleep, and I'm bipolar." I shrugged my shoulders, wincing once again. Sasuke got up and did an 'Hn'. Meaning for me to follow him. I sighed and got to my feet. We walked down the hall and stopped at Orochimaru's door. Sasuke motioned for me to stay, and he walked into the room.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Orochimaru. I've been observing Sarah, and I have some concerns regarding her mark." I stated, as I strode to his desk, he looked up at me and grinned.

"I knew you would notice that something was different." He hissed, motioning me to follow him into a second room that was behind his desk. I followed into the room. "You see, my jutsus are still not easy for me to use since what the Hokage had done to me 2 years ago. And I had to create the similar jutsus, but enhance them. The curse mark that I gave her was the enhancement of the jutsu that I used on you, and it does more than enhance chakra powers and strength." Orochimaru explained, he paused in front of another door, he opened it and motioned me to look inside. I looked out into the room, and my eyes grew big. I can't believe what I am seeing now.

**Sarah's P.O.V.**

***What is taking him so long! Making me follow him when I'm just standing in the middle of the hall like a… owch… idiot.* **I thought to myself, wincing at the pain, but sitting down and pouting anyway. I heard the door close behind me, I looked up and looked at Sasuke. His eyes grew big as he looked at me, and then lifted me up.

"HEY! YOU TOOK FOREVER! AND YOU SAY YOU'RE NOT LIKE KAKASHI!" I yell, annoyed that I was dragged by my spot on the floor to just go sit on the floor somewhere else. He rolled his eyes but dragged me down the hall anyway. We eventually reached a door, he opened it and tried to drag me in. Anger surged me and my mind went blank.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I attempted to tug on Sarah's arm again, but she held her ground, and she wasn't moving anymore. Her head was bent down so all I could see was her bangs, her face was darkened by shadow. The hand I wasn't gripping was clenched tightly, and she was shaking. She slowly moved her head up, and I looked to see her eyes. They were blood red, and anger was written all over her face.

She pulled her hand back from my grip. Her eyes glared daggers at me. "Touch me again and I will break your arm." She muttered to me, an evil smirk covering her face. I looked at her, fear and amusement filled me. I stepped up close to her. I knew how to stop this, Orochimaru told me as I looked into that room.

**Flashback…**

**I look wide eyed at the boy that was in the room. He was shaking in the corner, and when he looked up, his eyes were pure blood red.**

"**I'll kill you!" He yelled to Orochimaru, running towards him. Orochimaru held up his hand and the boy flew back into the wall, he smacked his head, and passed out. Orochimaru slowly shut the door, as it was closing, I stared at the boy on the floor, who had a grey colored curse mark. I looked at Orochimaru, who had a dark smile on his face. "That was the first person that I marked with the new jutsu, as you can see, it takes control by anger, causing the persons eyes to turn red. So far, to turn the person back to normal, you have to calm them down. I have only succeeded doing this once to the boy you just saw, but that's because I killed his family." He chuckled at what he done, and then looked back at me.**

"**I made sure you were close to Sarah for a reason. I want you to observe all the affects of the new mark. Do you have any more information about it?" He asked me, stepping closer.**

"**It causes more pain. She shouldn't be hurting by it anymore." I finished, walking out of the room, and then out of Orochimaru's, where I found Sarah pouting on the floor. She looked up and her eyes flashed red. ***_**Shit. I have to take her to a room before she changes.***_

I stepped closer to her and pinned her to the wall. Her eyes stared at me in shock, but they were still red, I knew what I had to do to her to change back, but I was going to regret it. I watched as her face softened, and so did mine from the stern look that I had. They turned to the look of sadness; I was letting my wall down. I slowly leaned down to her face, and met my lips to hers.

**Sarah's P.O.V.**

I was full of shock as I felt someone's lips on mine, but my eyes were closed, and I was enjoying the kiss. Eventually, I felt the lips move away, I slowly opened my eyes, but no one was there. I touched my lips and looked down the hallway, where no one was down.

***Who was that…* **I thought to myself, walking down the hall and into the shared room. I walked in and stared at the discarded giant purple ribbon on the floor. I smiled and picked it up. I grabbed my other clothes and got ready for myself to change.

*Wiggle wiggle*

***Fuck. I didn't lock the door.* ** I thought as I dashed to the bed, and threw the blanket on myself. Sasuke walked in, he looked up and stared at me up and down. I small smirk and a light blush on his face. He looked down from me, but stayed in the room. "Can I CHANGE?" I asked, annoyance filling me. He looked up at me, and met my glaring eyes. For a while we had a glaring contest, until he broke it to look at the clothes I had on the bed that I was going to change into. I sighed in annoyance and grabbed the pants. I slipped them on from under the blanket. I had my undershirt on so I let the blanket fall, and I grabbed the huge shirt that I wear. Sasuke watched as I threw on the extra shirt, and then slipped into my homemade fish nets.

I smiled as I put on my ribbon that I recently gotten and smiled at how way much more better it was then that fugly rope. I looked up to see him smiling at me. "What?" I asked, becoming self conscious.

"You… Hn." Sasuke said, looking away from me, blushing lightly. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"So when can we train? I'm just so BORED!" I said, throwing my hands into the air, he looked back at me with a smirk and led me out the room, into the hall, and to a door that was sealed. He removed it with a jutsu and led me in. My eyes grew wide as I looked at the many rows of weapons placed on a single wall.

"Pick one." He stated as he pulled out his sword.

"No fair! You have a sword that's the shit and all I can pick out is a kunai! Your gonna kill me!" I yell, holding the small weapon in one hand. He smirked at me.

"I'll go easy." He mocked, as he passed me to seal the door shut.

"DON'T MOCK ME DUCK BUTT!" I yelled back as I prepared myself for a epic fail.

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER! I just love them! (: I hope you liked the chapter! AND REMEMBER! R&R Pweaseeeeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, Raised By the Wolves informed me that self inserts are not allowed. This ISN'T a self insert, but I'm changing the characters name to Aki, so when I talk about Aki, it's Sarah. Everyone else is the same, and thank you for telling me! I really like this story and I don't want it deleted/banned. And thank you suigetsu and memeko for reviewing! And I will try to do unexpected things like usual (: R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own an OC named Sarah but now officially Aki.**

**Chapter 4: Epic Fails**

I breathed heavily as I looked at the Uchiha all smug that his sword was at me neck again. This is the 5th time he could have KILLED me, but like the last 4, he stepped back, and lowered his sword. I puffed in annoyance.

"No fair! I don't have any skills in fighting and you do! You cheater!" I pouted, as I sat where I stood and crossed my arms. Sasuke chuckled.

"You need to train Aki. That's the only way you will get better." Muttered the Uchiha. He grabbed me arm and stood me up. "Now block my sword with that kunai." He stated, preparing to swing at me. I huffed in annoyance again, but held up my kunai anyway.

***Concentrate Aki. You can block them.* **I thought to myself, as I followed the swings of the sword. Like last time, he tricked me with a side swipe, and when I went to block it, he highered the sword. It was to my neck again. I growled. This was really pissing me off.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

My sword landed near her face again, I could tell she was getting pissed, so I smirked smugly at her. I saw her eyes flash red as she growled at me. I sighed in annoyance; this was the 4th time that she lost her temper. _***Aki sure is hot headed.* **_I thought as I stared down at her.

"Why don't you just let me dodge you and you not be an ass and almost hit me in my face! You know that pisses me off like crazy!" Aki growled at me, her eyes flashing on and off red. I sighed and rubbed my temples, my patience for her ranting was slowly evaporating.

"Are you done bitching?" I asked, looking up at her. This really set her off, and she growled at me again. This time her eyes were perfectly pure red, and she lunged at me in anger.

"You fucking bastard!" Aki yelled at me, knocking me to the ground. She pinned me to the ground, I smirked as she laid on me, an evil smirk on her face.

"What are you going to do know?" I asked in a bored tone. She smirked at me, revealing fangs.

"Nothing…yet. But I will… eventually." She commented, really close to my face. She pushed off of me, and got up to leave. When she reached the door, her hand burned as she tried to open it. "Owch!" She yelled in pain, turning around to glare at me. I smirked in response to her glare.

"It's a seal. People, who are being possessed by the new curse mark that is triggered by evil, can't release it. So kill me, you will die in here. You don't have the chakra strength to break it anyway." I stated smugly, walking up to the door.

"I'm not possessed." Aki pouted, crossing her arms. Her eyes were still red though.

"Yeah you are. Your eyes are still red. You can't trick me, I lie too." I muttered as I reached her, I leaned down to her ear. "Now calm the fuck down." I whispered. She growled at me again, and then I suddenly felt a piercing in my neck. I pulled back and grimaced. "Did you just bite me?" I growled in surprise, holding onto my neck. Aki smirked triumphantly.

"You just been bitten." She winked at me, but then collapsed to the floor, unconscious. I walked up to her, lifted her up into my arms, and went to release the seal. I was going to have to report to Orochimaru on what just happened.

After I dropped Aki off onto our bed, I went to go see Orochimaru. He was going to be pleased with the progress on this observation. I got to his room and stepped in; Orochimaru was waiting patiently at his desk. When he saw me, a smirk erupted onto his lips. "Hello Sasuke. Do you have something to report?" He hissed, smiling at me more. I returned it with a small smirk.

"Yes. The curse mark seems to form fangs. And she bit me. I don't know what's going to happen about it though. It's still throbbing." I muttered, rubbing my neck tiredly. Orochimaru looked at me skeptically.

"Well we will have to keep a close eye on you then." He hissed, I nodded in approval and walked out. I ended up getting very sleepy. I walked in and crept on the bed next to Aki, who was sleeping silently. I sighed, got comfy, and quickly fell into a quick deep sleep. I was woken up once in a while to the shifting of Aki, who then eventually hugged onto me like a teddy bear.

**Aki's P.O.V.**

I woke up to someone wrapped around in my arms. "What the hell?" I said tiredly as I lifted myself up to find none other than Sasuke; my eyebrow twitched from both tiredness and annoyance. *_**How could he let me hug him in my sleep? This is bad, real bad.***_ I thought as I lifted myself up fully and began to walk out of the door. I froze in my steps, I heard someone trailing behind me. I looked from the corner of my eye over my shoulder, and a still sleeping Sasuke was walking behind me, looking over his shoulder.

"GO TO BED SASUKE. You STALKER!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, startling Sasuke awake. He looked around, my head moving too, and then eyed me in annoyance.

"You woke me up." He growled, stepping closer to me, which myself followed. He looked at me with annoyance and moved his head to the side, and my head followed. He looked from the corner of his eye and looked at me. "Why are you copying me?" He asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I…can't…move…" I struggled as I tried to move my muscles, which didn't annoy me to. He smirked.

"It's time to go visit Orochimaru." He muttered as he spun me around and forced myself to walk, I grunted in refusal, but was still forced. I was still ahead of him tough, and since he was leading he decided to make me run into a WALL so he can get in front of me.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL SASUKE!" I yelled, not being able to rub my nose, I looked at him. "Rub your nose so I can rub mine." I added, hoping he wasn't mad that I yelled. He rolled his eyes but did it anyways. We eventually reached Orochimaru's room; I took a deep breath as I followed his door opening hand and walked in, running into a lot of things and swearing under my breath. Orochimaru looked up at us.

"The bite mark made us move the same way at the same time, and when I woke up I was standing up, so from what I'm guessing, the strongest at the moment has control. This is why I am now." He smirked.

"Oooh great. So now I can't do shit without him having to be there too! AHHH! Just kill me now." I muttered, with Sasuke making hand gestures as I talked, most likely to amuse himself. "How can I shower? Or change? I NEED my personal time!" I complained, my hands uncontrollably being thrown into the air. Orochimaru snickered.

"Guess you will just have to do that stuff with him present, and probably awake because he is a light sleeper." Orochimaru winked to Sasuke. I looked at Sasuke who was in front of me, good thing we were semi-facing each other.

"I swear to god. YOU find a way out of this!" I yelled, wishing I could storm out the door. He smirked.

"Nah. I like being able to control you." He mused, walking out the door and causing me to run into a wall.

"OWCH!" I yelled from the top of my lungs but eventually got out of the room. "Just Kill. Me. Now." I muttered as I continued down the halls.

**A/N: Did you like it? Please R&R! Constructive criticism would be amazing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please don't kill me for taking forever to review! School is evil to me! They force me to care! Anywhooo, what you have been waiting for…..**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the characters, but Aki is alllllllllllllll mine.**

**Chapter 5 – A Moment to Remember**

"Sasukeeeeeee I'm hungry!" I whined as a sat in a chair, mimicking what Sasuke was doing. He sighed and closed the book he was reading, my hands copying, and looked up at me, my head turning up too. I gave him a puppy dog face. He rolled his eyes but got up anyway.

"Hn." He muttered as we walked into the hall towards the kitchen, me going face first into walls, doors, and anything that was in the way, Sasuke was enjoying himself.

"I'm already suffering. Don't need to point it out." I muttered as my body forced itself to follow Sasuke. The Uchiha smirked at me as he walked into the kitchen, and my face meeting the wall once again. This was seriously starting to get on my nerves, but the Uchiha walked to let me in the room eventually.

Sasuke walked to the fridge, opened it, and took out some random things, me of course following suit. My eyebrow twitched as I saw him pull out the pickle jar. _***He better not do what I think he's doing.***_ I thought with a twitching eyebrow. He side glanced me with an evil smirk as he walked to a counter and placed the stuff down. We were eventually making sandwiches, his seemed perfect, and mine looked like some kid put it together. I pouted as I was eating to the Uchiha's pace; which was really fast.

He smirked at me as he made us finish the sandwich and then he pushed the pickle jar in front of me. "OH HELL NO!" I yelled as he smirked, opened the jar with me, lifted it up, and made me drink the juice. After about 30 seconds, he let me set down the jar, I turned and smirked at him, "HA! I LIKE PICKLE JUICE! HAHA! YOU UCHIHA! THINKING YOUR SO CLEVER!" I yelled, pointing at him. I paused for a moment, looked at me hand, looked back up to the Uchiha, and looked at the door.

"IM FREE OF HIS EVIL GRASP! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled as I ran out of the kitchen and towards Orochimaru's room, my arms out like I was a plane. I busted into the room, Orochimaru looked up at me startled.

"THE ANTIDOTE IS PICKLE JUICE! IF YOU DRINK IT FOR 30 SECONDS THOUGH!" I yelled to the confused snake, and then ran back out and towards my room, where I grabbed a change of clothes and led myself to the bathroom.

"FREEDOM!" I sang as I took a nice _**PRIVATE**_ shower. "Mmmmmmm I missed you warm water!" I cooed as I finished up in my shower, and then changed quickly.

. .

_***BOOM***_

"I didn't do it!" I yelled as I sprang up on my bed, the Uchiha rolled over next to me and glared up at the ceiling.

"Hn. Naruto that baka." He grumbled as he threw on a shirt and grabbed his sword. He looked at me. "If you leave I will kill you." He muttered as he walked out the door.

"Pshhhhh. I would think by now that he would notice that he doesn't scare me!" I scoffed as I got up and threw on the outfit I have to wear, which I still think is UGLY.

"Here I come Naru-kun!" I yelled as I raced down the hall and to where I actually saw LIGHT. The REAL kind too! "Freedom!" I yelled as I burst out of the cave, to find Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. I looked at the Naruto.

"Take me with you! It is hell here!" I whined as I ran forward, Sasuke cut me off and then hooked his arm around my waist.

"Let. Me. Go! You know. You hate. Me!" I yelled as I struggled in his arm, trying to break free. "I don't like pedo-snake! He already bit me! And the side effects don't even benefit me!" I whined as I tried to break free again, I soon eventually growled. "You starting to really piss me off Uchiha." I muttered, as I became really stiff. Everything went black.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I stared in shock as the girl stopped fussing in Sasuke's arm. There was an eerie silence as we watched her, and then a dark chuckle illuminated the atmosphere around us. Aki glanced up, her eyes a dark tint of blood red, and she turned her head to lock eyes with Sasuke. "Let me go, or I'll kill everyone in that shit whole that you call a base." She muttered, her voice strong but really high pitch. I noticed the Uchiha flinch, but he loosened his grip and she was back on her feet.

"What did you do to her Sasuke!" I yelled from where I was standing.

"You idiot. It was that curse mark that Orochimaru placed on her before we were taken back." Sakura chimed in, but still looking at Aki in shock. I turned to look at her as she began to shake and then collapsed to the ground. I stepped closer to her, and she got back up. Her eyes weren't blood red anymore, but their original purple color.

**Aki's P.O.V.**

I got up and looked at Naruto, he was staring directly into my eyes, and I let out a smile. "Take me to Konoha." I pleaded as I walked up to the three; I collapsed in front of them as my feet became weak.

"I poisoned her. You better get her to the hospital quick or she will die." Sasuke muttered from behind me, I heard him walking away, and the trio running up to me.

"Everything will get better Aki, just hold in there!" Naruto called, voice filled with determination, and lifted me up onto his back. Everything then went black for me.

**A/N: Cliffy (: How did you guys like it? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have my reasons for not reviewing any time soon, and I apologize! I'm currently in the middle of moving, I broke my laptop charger before that, and I've had a lot of homework over the break… I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and friends. So accept it! Lol xD**

**Chapter 6 – A Time for Unexpected Surprises**

I opened my exhausted eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Sasuke's soft breathing was next to me, I turned my head to look at him.

"I guess escaping here was just a dream." I whispered to myself, a little sadly. Sasuke let out a grunt in his sleep and rolled onto his side, he pulled the blanket closer to his body. I looked at his face as it consorted in pain, I couldn't help but feel bad for the duck butt. I shook his shoulder, attempting to wake him from his sleep.

"What do you want Aki?" He slapped my hand away from him when he finally opened his eyes, obviously annoyed. I couldn't help myself from laughing at his anger towards me. "You woke me up to laugh at me?" He growled, turning on his other side so he was facing away from me. I calmed down from laughing.

"No, I wanted to know how your neck feels." He turned around and sat up to narrow his eyes at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled, looking away from my face. I rolled my eyes.

"Look. I know that something is wrong with your neck. I don't know what, but whenever you're sleeping your face twists up in pain. So how bout you stop being an egotistic prick and tell me what the hell is wrong with you." He looked back at me in the middle of talking and his eyebrow twitched when I was saying my last sentence.

There was silence for a while. Sasuke looked away from me and at the wall, I looked too, and wished there was a window to look through there.

"Aki, I'm fine. Now don't worry about me. Go back to bed." He lied back down onto his back, closing his eyes angrily. I sighed annoyed and attempted to get off the bed, but I had to go over Sasuke. As I moved my leg over his waist, and was about to move my other leg past him, he grabbed a hold of my legs, pinning me onto him. I looked up at his face, and he glared into my eyes.

"Where do you think you're going Aki?" He lifted up his body so his face was right in front of mine.

"I-I wanted some air. I c-can't sleep." I stuttered, avoiding the gaze of his eyes. One of his hands let go of my leg and grabbed my shirt, pulling my body down closer to him, his lips were lightly tracing my neck, and my voice caught in my breath.

He brushed his lips up my chin, sending a chill down my body; a small smirk began to play on his lips.

"I'll go with you. I'm having the most trouble sleeping. Or maybe it's just you being an annoyance to me." My eyebrow twitched in annoyance. I wrenched my shirt free and began to try to get off of the Uchiha, but he began getting up at the same time.

He lifted me up, turned, and then pinned me to the bed. I glared up at the duck butt, who had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Get off of me duck butt. I don't want to be in the same room with you. I need to think." His smirk fell slightly into a hurt expression, changed to a blank one, and then back to the smirk from before. He closed his face in on mine, and moved down, beginning to trace my neck with his lips once again. I began to struggle on his grip, thrashing back in forth, and my panic beginning to rise.

I looked up and glared at the Uchiha. "Get. Off. Me." I growled, his grin grew even bigger, and then tightened his grip. I scrunched my eyes closed, angry at him, my vision suddenly being taken from me, and everything tuning black.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I smirked down at Aki, knowing that I was pissing her off. Her eyes were scrunched close and I was waiting for them to open, but when they did, my face fell slightly. They were the blood red color, but she didn't look completely angry, she looked… playful.

She was smirking up at me, daring me to do something to her. I actually was secretly hoping that she would do something to me, and I began to feel nervous. She pulled herself up, bringing her face close to mine, and it was my turn to catch my breath. My eyes trailed up to her lips, lingered there for a little bit, and then up to her eyes. I brought my lips closer to hers, and then she brought hers the rest of the distance.

I kissed her back passionately; she played along with me and did the same.

**Aki's P.O.V.**

My mind came back to my power, but I felt lips on mine just like the one time I felt lips before. I opened my eyes to find Sasuke, I pulled myself back from him in surprise, and he had a hurt expression on his face.

"Did you kiss me before Sasuke?" I questioned, feeling a bit alarmed and frightened. He looked away from me, blushing lightly. He didn't answer my question. "Answer me Sasuke!" annoyance was growing in me, and he eventually looked at me and drew in a breath, he closed his eyes.

"Yes I did." I drew in a breath.

"W-why?" He looked away again, contemplating to tell me or not, and then he looked back at me.

"Because your curse mark makes you angry easily, and it takes over you. It consumes your conscience and you are unable to control your body anymore." He looked away from me; I drew in a startled breath.

"I need to get some space." I sprang up, walking away from the bed and towards the door. I heard the springs from the bed creak behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to look at Sasuke.

"Please don't leave me." He whispered to me, grabbing a hold of my hands, his face creeping closer to mine. I crept closer to his face too, pecking his lips with mine. A smile played on his lips then.

"Did you just kiss me?" there was a tease in his voice. I smiled at him, and leaned in close to his ear.

"Why yes I did Sasuke Uchiha." My smile was in my voice, and I felt a smile begin to play on his face too.

His face pulled back, and he looked into my eyes. His eyes softened, and he pulled a hand to my face to caress it, I let my face fall into his hand. I sighed in content, and looked at him.

"Then come with me Sasuke. Maybe if you're with me I will be allowed to get some real outside air." I smiled up to him, he smiled down to me, and let his hand trace my neck, shoulder, and arm as it reached my hand to grab.

He led me out of the room and down the hall towards the darker part of the hallway that I never really took notice to until now. I rubbed my eye from the memory of the dream I had and longed to see the real light that I saw in my dream. I haven't seen daylight in real time since I was taken from my world and into this one by Orochimaru.

As we stepped deeper into this dark hallway, the cooler and less damp the air gotten around us. I eventually felt a light draft coming from the front of me; I smiled as the stale air touched my face. We stepped closer to a door, which was outlined with a hue of light. I knew on the other side was where the sun touched the earth and gave energy to the plants that I was assuming was growing out there. Sasuke stopped at the door and reached for the door knob to open it.

When he swung that door open, I heavy cool breezy swept onto my body, I closed my eyes and held up my arms are the cool fresh air hugged my body. I felt the sunlight try to tare through my eyelids. The sudden light gave me trouble seeing at first, and I had to scrunch my eyes shut even tighter to allow them to get use to the sunlight that was filling my sore eyes.

I felt Sasuke's hand tug me out of the base; since I was just in bed I was barefoot, and I felt the roughness of the outside cement that surrounded the opening to the base. I felt Sasuke's lips go to my ear.

"Don't open your eyes yet Aki." He whispered into my ear, sending a calming chill down my body. I listened to his request and kept my eyes close. I was slowly led up a couple cement stairs slowly to prevent myself from stubbing my toe; I knew we were almost to the top of the stairs. I gasped in surprise when I felt cool long grass on my foot when I got to the stop step; I placed my second foot next to my first one at the top of where the base is. Sasuke nudged me, motioning me to open my eyes, which I did happily.

When I opened them I did not expect to see what I saw.

It was a huge field, a battle field by the looks of it. The grass was stained with blood, and there were still corpses littered all over the field. I looked away from the scene in front of me, my eyes stinging. I heard a light chuckle come from Sasuke; I turned to look at him with hurt eyes.

"They were from the leaf village. They came here not that long ago in a failed attempt to take you to the Hokage." He looked at me; I refused to give him a reaction to his words. "I killed every single one of them." He let out a boring sigh and placed both of his hands on the back of his head. "If only they sent Naruto. I've really wanted to kill him…" he trailed off, looking up at the sky. My eyebrow twitched.

"Just because you refuse to admit that your gay doesn't give you a right to kill the one you love." I scolded, I saw Sasuke go stiff next to me. He turned to look at me with angry eyes. I smirk played on my lips as I looked at the Uchiha. He stepped closer to me, invading my space. His gripped the front of my shirt and lifted me up; I still allowed the smirk to play on my lips.

But I did not expect him to swing a punch at my face.

**A/N: How did you like it? And again, I'm sorry for the late update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm lazy. That's the reason for my non-updating ass (: And I also had an AP test to worry about. But that's over now. Enjoy my dearies!**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke and friends are not mine, but Aki sure is.**

**Chapter 7- Bitch no you Didn't!**

I held the side of my face where Sasuke's fist impacted it. I looked up at the Uchiha in disbelief.

"You did not just punch me!" My voice was 7 notches higher than it normally is, Sasuke glared at me.

"Yes Aki, I did punch you in the face. Call me gay again and I won't just punch you in the face." His growl was evident in his voice. I let out a chuckle.

"I was kidding you prick." I lied on the grass behind me, the only spot that wasn't covered in blood, and gazed up at the sky to look for clouds. My sky gazing was covered by an Uchiha looking down at me from above me.

He pinned me on the ground, yanking my hands from behind my head to pin them above my head. My eyes widened in shock as he smirked down at me.

"The Uzumaki boy likes you." His growl was evident in his voice, he leaned to my ear.

"I will kill **anyone **who tries to take you from me. I promise." My face twisted into a scowl as he lifted his face up to look at mine.

"Well, if I want to leave I guess I'll just ignore you dumb threats and go anyway." I smirk split my lips. "I'm an experiment for Orochimaru; I don't think he would like it if you killed me. He just might decide to kill you for destroying such a _great_ specimen." He glared down at me, asking with his eyes for me to continue.

"See, I know that he has another experiment for his new curse mark, I just decided not to say anything about it." His eyes slit into a darker glare.

"You see, you confirmed to me that something truly goes on with my curse mark." He gave me a confused look once again and lifted himself off me. I took the chance to sit up, my eyes never leaving his.

"I thought that my _episodes _of the mark controlling my mind were merely _dreams._ Nightmares triggered by the evil that surrounded me. But I secretly wondered why I was fainting almost every day. I have never fainted in my life." When I finished my explanation, I got to my feet.

I began to go and I pushed into Sasuke's shoulder. "No excuse me my dearest duck butt, I am going to take a shower before someone gets in before me." As I began to walk away, Sasuke grabbed a hold of my wrist. I turned around to glare at him.

"What do you want duck butt." He pulled me closer to him and wrapped a stone arm around my waist.

"You were truly meant to be evil." A smirk grew onto my face.

"I learn from the best Uchiha." He released my wrist and pulled me to him. I couldn't help myself; I rested my head on his shoulder.

I sighed in content and closed my eyes.

We never got the chance to reach the stairs of the base when knock- out gas filled the air around us.

Sasuke sent me a worried look as began to pass out, his grip releasing from me.

I looked around in the gas frantically, my vision growing fuzzy.

I was able to last until the fog cleared slightly, revealing a blur of people. I squinted at the fuzzy figures.

When I saw the color of someone's hair, I fainted.

It happened to be pink.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I have to look for my kitten. I lost her inside my house. I keep telling people she's just exploring! Seesh.**

**Review my dearies!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Meow**

**Don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8- What's with me and Passing Out?**

I opened my eyes groggily and took in my surroundings. It was dark, small, and dense. I rolled over on the floor and closed my eyes. It looked like the Orochimaru lair; it didn't matter where I was anyway.

I thought back to what happened not that long ago, a frown plastered onto my face.

"_**I will kill anyone who tries to take you from me."**_

I shivered at Sasuke's words, finally looking around the room to find a way out. I spotted a wooden door on the wall directly in front of me; I attempted to stand to my feet.

"The hell? Why didn't I notice this sooner?" I pulled on the chain that was bounded to my neck. "It's chakra proof too…" I mumbled, looking at the ground. I turned my attention towards the door when I heard footsteps on the other side.

"Are you sure this is where were keeping her?" I thought about whose voice that was, but dismissed it when I attempted to hear what the second was saying.

"Yes Sakura. I was the one to put her in this room." I glared through the door towards the male voice.

"But Sai, she didn't do anything!" I sighed at Sakura's instinct to back me up.

"She is an enemy. She was with the Uchiha."

"That's because they took her!" Sakura and her mood swings…

"Then why was she willingly staying with Sasuke? She could have run."

"She would have been killed. She is not as strong as Sasuke, and you know that. Release her. I am under Tsunade's orders that she is free. The Uchiha will be put to death for the betrayal of the village." I heard Sakura's voice crack, but chose to ignore it.

"As you wish." I felt Sakura's glare, and smirked.

"Didn't you say you wanted to inform me on something before we went into the room?" I heard Sai sigh.

"Aki seems to have gotten a curse mark."

"I am aware, I happened to be there when that event occurred."

"Yes, but it is not like the curse mark that the Uchiha has." I heard Sakura gasp in shock.

"How is that possible?" Her shock broke a smile on my face, but in order for me to be able to free Sasuke from his death; I was going to have to play along.

"If you two come in here, I can inform you of what I know from this curse mark." The two ninja fell silent as they unlocked my door and peeked in.

"How long have you been conscious Aki?" I fake smiled at Sai.

"I few minutes before you guys showed up in front of the door." The ninja shared a glance, but walked all the way in the room to confront me.

"What do you know of your curse mark?" I looked at Sakura.

"That is makes me angry very easy, and when I get to a certain point of anger, I black out. When I black out, a darker side of me breaks out and does whatever. Multiple times it has harmed people in the base, and sometimes it tries to flirt with the men in the base. Most of the time it was towards Sasuke, for he has been the one to piss me off most of the time." Sai gave me a look, but I brushed it off.

"Is there anything else?" Sakura questioned, I looked at her and then looked away.

"It has the ability to put a mini curse mark on other beings." I paused as Sakura gasped. "The stronger of the two has the power to completely control the other, what the strong one does, and the weak one is to mimic. This occurred to me and Sasuke, Sasuke obviously having the power to control me." I closed my eyes in frustration. "But I did find a cure to that curse mark."

"What's that Aki?" I opened my eyes to smirk at Sakura.

"Pickle juice of course!"

Cue sweat drop.

**A/N: alright, I'm done cuz im lazy as shiz nit. And plus, I wanna play Zelda yo! LOL I love my lack of grammar sometimes (:**

**Chao.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Hidden Meanings**

I sighed as I was set free and lifted to my feet. I was wobbly at first since I haven't eaten nor used them in a while. That's just a guess, but I do know what not eating does to you first hand. I shook the thought of my head and looked towards Sakura.

"How long have I been here Sakura?" She tilted her head in thought, trying to drum up the amount of days I was asleep.

"About 4 days, this is the first sign that you are yourself. Do you remember yesterday's incident?" I shook my head, trying to think of any 'dream' I had of being under the curse mark, but couldn't think of any.

"No, what happened?"

"We came in to give you food and you attacked someone. If we didn't pull you off of them, they would have been bitten." My mouth was open in shock, how could I not have known that I attacked someone as my darker form? I always knew what I was doing, but my state of mind made it feel like I was just in a dream.

"Please give my apologies to them. I wasn't…myself." I bowed to Sakura to show I felt bad; she waved me off with a smirk.

"The dude deserved it, he was saying crap about Sasuke and you being lovers, and he tried to get you to like him. A total pig." By the looks of Sakura's face, she knew him first hand.

"Who was it?" She sent a look to Sai and let out a pissed sigh.

"It was one of my… friends… Kiba. He doesn't know when to not be a jerk, so don't worry about him." I let out a chuckle.

"Kiba? Why would Kiba want to flirt with me?"

"He thought you smelled good." Sai deadpanned. I chuckled at rested myself onto the cell wall behind me.

"I love my vanilla body wash. It does wonders." I had a smile on my face when Sakura's face lit up.

"You brought that good smelling stuff from the shower stall with you? You have to give me some!" I smiled at her antics.

"I can't Sakura, I didn't know you guys were coming to get me back, and I couldn't pack my stuff before you came." She gave me a sad smirk.

"Sorry about that, we didn't know how strong they were until the fleet we sent in never returned. That's how we knew which base you guys were at." I shrugged my shoulders.

"If you didn't, there would have been a lot more bloodshed. Sasuke doesn't like it when his… prey… is taken from him." I shook my head at the countless times I had to train with him, each time getting more angry when he would go harder and harder on me. It's not like I ever could hit him before. Not when I'm in control.

"Aki are you alright?" I glared up a Sai.

"No. I'm great. Not only have I been tortured by Sasuke I have been losing the grip of my sanity more quickly as time passes. Just even the wrong _glance_ from someone makes me want to blow up. I hate knowing I'm _powerless_ when I'm not controlled by her. I hate knowing so many people are more powerful than me. But do you want to know what I hate most?" There was an evil smirk on my face when I looked up and connected my line of sight with Sai's. His was emotionless.

"What Aki?" I glanced over at Sakura, to see fear in her eyes as she looked into mine.

"That I like it." And with that, I lost control.

-Sakura P.O.V.-

I stared in shock at Aki, not knowing what to do. Her stare kept me locked in place, I was too afraid to move.

"A-aki, are you okay?" Her smirk grew wider.

"Haven't been better." I looked into her eyes and noticed they were blood red, but I was too afraid to stop her.

"How about we go and meet the others? I want to see them all and thank them for what they did." I looked suspiciously at her from her changed tone of voice, and kept looking into her eyes. Sai headed towards the door.

"Sai no. Don't open that door."

"Why not." My eyebrow twitched. He seriously is trying to pick a fight with me HERE?

"Yeah, why not Sakura?" I gulped.

"What do you call yourself?" Aki's evil side smirked at me.

"Call me Ava." (it sounds like ay-va)

"Hello Ava, what brings you here?" She scoffed at me.

"You stupid Leaf ninja. You know, I had something great going on at the base." She started to walk around when she was talking, my eyes stayed on her and I went into a protective stance.

"And now being kidnapped by you guys, _kidnapped._ Dammit. And I was doing great too. Everyone feared me; I stick up for my main girl Aki. But what does she do? Take it from them and doesn't even fight back! I taught her better. Why the hell will she take it and not let me come out? She is so stubborn. This is why I like to be in control." Her smirk widened, her gaze never leaving me.

"Want to know what I like to do most?" Her smirk, somehow, grew even wider. I gulped.

"What?"

"Beating the shit out of pink haired chicks like you. The color _disgusts_ me as much as yellow does." I was stunned, I never knew Aki felt like this, but this also is something else. Scared, I did a jutsu to poof out of the room.

I let out a sigh of relief when I was outside. Feeling the fear and tension I felt before fly off of my shoulders. But, something told me that I should have stayed put.

-Ava's P.O.V.-

I smirked when the smoke cleared. Leaving me alone in my room with an unlocked door. I walked towards it and opened it with ease. Now to find Sasuke and set him free.

I walked around the hallways, not knowing where to go, and I could feel myself slipping out of control of Aki's body. I growled. I hate being stuck inside of her. Why can't I be in control like this forever? I feel so free and in control!

I snapped out of my thoughts when I bumped into someone. I looked up to see a ninja with grey hair, a headband covering one of his eyes, and a face mask covering his nose and below. I smirked at him, playing the non-insane and ready to kill card.

"Oh hello, I seem to have gotten lost. Sakura came to get me from my room but she disappeared before I could start to follow." He smirked at me.

"Yes, she has told me about you. Your name is Aki, right?" I nodded my head at him, wishing I could act insane, that is my true state of mind.

"Alright, well you are actually going the completely wrong way." I chuckled with him and followed behind him towards the other direction. Damn, I was almost to Sasuke too. We eventually found the stairs, reached the main doors, and stepped out into the sun.

I squinted my eyes, only seeing light once in my life before this. I slowly grew adjusted to it, and continued to follow Kakashi. Eventually, we found Sakura with her friends.

"Hey Sakura, you forgot someone." I heard Kakashi's smirk in his voice. But when Sakura turned around with a grin towards us, it faded when it reached my gaze.

"Oh, I'm sorry… Aki. I didn't mean to leave you down there. I thought you were going to take a nap?" I smirked at her.

"It feels like I still am. Ah, I'm so refreshed right now!" I hung my hands behind my neck and eyed Sakura when she gave me a knowing glare.

And the war was on.

**Fin. (: well, for this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- In the Darkness

Aki's P.O.V.

**Darkness. That's all I see.**

**I looked down at my hands to see a white glow around them; I stretched out my arms to find that they had the same white hue too. I looked down at myself and scowled. I was in my childhood form.**

**I examined the darkness around me, daring for something to come out of it. But just like when I was little, there was no one. I'm trapped with no one to count on to save me. I growled in annoyance and started moving further into the darkness.**

**It's not like I can get lost right?**

"**Aki." I turned my head towards the whisper, but seeing nothing but darkness.**

"**You're not real." There was a chuckle in reply.**

"**No, but I am." I squinted my eyes to see a form heading towards me, the darkness around it allowed me to see that it was big. When it got closer, I held in my gasp as I saw big red lips accompanied with sharp teeth. The rest of its form was covered in jet black fur, with huge horns covering its head. I growled at it when it decided to smile down at me.**

"**I've been waiting for you to find me. It's gotten quite lonely without you here. Why did you block me out from talking to you?" I glared up at him.**

"**Because, **_**Steve, **_**you told me to try to burn my house down. That it would be **_**fun**_**. They put me in a **_**mental**_** hospital because of you! Told me that you were not real! You were my only friend. But then you turned into a monster! Where's the little boy with shaggy dirty blonde hair and green eyes that I knew?" Steve chuckled at me.**

"**That was a disguise. Something that allowed me to get into your head. And now look at Ava! She's controlling your body!" I growled at him in reply.**

"**Well. I'm **_**sorry**_** that the characters from Naruto decided to pop up into my universe and steal me to be their lab rat! I shouldn't even be able to use their chakra! It's Orochimaru's fault! He's the one using me." Steve chuckled again.**

"**Oh darling. Let's make a deal then. I will take care of Ava, but you are to talk to me again. And take my advice to mind." I smirked at him.**

"**Alright, deal. If you get Ava out of control of my body, then I will listen to you. And if your advice or help sounds good or reasonable, then I will use it." With that, I spit onto my palm and held it out for him. He chuckled.**

"**Remember Aki? I don't have hands. I seal my deals with a kiss." I made a grossed out face but nodded.**

"**Not like anyone else will know about it except for us two, and you're in my head." He chuckled and we quickly sealed the deal.**

**When it was done, Steve gave me a dark smile and told me I will hear from him too. With that being said, Steve disappeared into the darkness.**

**After a little bit of being alone in the darkness, a white light engulfed me. I stood up in surprise and looked to my left to see a white light spreading and coming closer to me. I smirked and spread out my arms, waiting for the white light to spread across my body and engulf me in warmth.**

Ava's P.O.V.

I smirked as I looked at the rest of the group of ninja. My eyes landed on Sakura again, who had Hinata beside her.

"Hey Hinata, could you activate your Byakugan?" Hinata looked at Sakura questioningly.

"W-why Sakura-chan?" Sakura smirked at her and turned to the rest of the ninja.

"Remember what I told you guys earlier? I think I'm right. Surround Aki right now." The ninja nodded and circled around me. I smirked at them.

"You guys seriously think you can stop me by standing around in a circle? That is the stupidest thing you guys have ever done. Now get out of my way." Sakura smirked at me, the prior fear she had when we were alone no longer there because she had her teammates beside her.

"Shikamaru now!" I frowned when I looked towards said pineapple head as his shadow possessed me. I scowled in annoyance.

"Seriously? I already have no control when Aki is in control, and now when I control her body I can't do crap! So stupid!" I complained loudly, which caused Shikamaru to chuckle at me.

"Aki is in there alright! But there's another presence inside her mind." Kakashi stated from behind me. My eyes widened in surprise. All the times I was inside her mind, in the darkness, there was no other presence.

Suddenly a piercing pain came from inside my head; Shikamaru released me in surprise when I burst into a piercing scream. I clutched my head in shock; my eyes wide open in pain. What was going on, I don't know.

Kakashi's P.O.V.

I watched in surprise as Ava gripped Aki's head in pain, crumpling to the ground in pain. I didn't do anything to her, and nor did Hinata.

"Kakashi! What did you do to her?!" Sakura yelled towards me, concern filling her eyes for the girl in the middle of our circle.

"Nothing. I was trying to find out what Aki and the other presence was thinking when the other presence disappeared. She started screaming after it left." Sakura turned towards to girl in shock, I followed her glance and my eyes widened in shock.

A dark presence was coming out of Aki's body, what was forming was a shape of a teenage boy. The dark figure eventually stopped coming out of her body, and color started to form on the body. The boy had shaggy dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He had normal ninja attire on and he was smirking at the crumpled form in front of him.

Ava looked up at him in shock.

"Wh-who are y-you?" She asked, scared for what might happen. He grew and open-toothed smile, revealing pure white fangs as his teeth.

"Nice to finally meet you in person Ava. I'm Steve. Aki and I don't appreciate you in our space. So she asked me to **rid** of the **pest.**" Ava's eyes widened in shock as Steve forced her up and put his hands onto her eyes.

"Now this will only hurt for a second." A black aurora covered his hand as Ava started to scream again. Eventually, the screams stopped and Steve removed his hand.

Tears covered her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Thank you Steve." Steve smirked down at Aki.

"Anything for my Aki." She smiled at him and began to collapse in his arms. Steve turned to look at me, since I moved right behind him.

"I will be going back into her mind. Is it cool if you make sure she doesn't fall on the ground? I hate it when she gets hurt." I narrowed my eyes at him but nodded. He smirked at me before he turned into a dark mass and Aki fell through him. I caught her with ease.

Steve easily entered back into her body, not causing any pain like when he entered into her. I looked up at Shikamaru with stern eyes.

"Inform Tsunade of today's events." Shikamaru nodded and began to run towards the Hokage building. I looked towards Sakura.

"Help me heal her. I want her to stay at my home until she recovers." Sakura nodded and waited for me to rise with an unconscious Aki in my arms. We began to walk towards the building I lived in. Sakura turned to look at me in thought.

"Why do you want her to stay with you?" I looked at her with hard eyes, showing what I was about to say was serious.

"I don't trust the figure that came out of her. Steve or whatever." She looked at me in shock.

"Why? He got rid of Ava for Aki. He saved her." I glanced at her sternly.

"I read his minds when he gotten out of Aki's body. They were dark and evil. I think he has further intentions than 'protecting' Aki from danger." Sakura nodded to me, understanding what I was saying.

"Okay sensei. I understand why you want to watch over her now. I'll try to heal Aki the best I can." I smirked at her, and we continued the rest of our walk in silence.

**Did you guys like it? :D sorry for the wait!**

**I less than three you all!**

**Chao.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hahahahaha**

**Don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 11: Steve, what the hell?**

I woke up with a groan. I rubbed my head tiredly and opened my eyes. The light in the room blinded me for a moment, but I quickly adjusted my vision to it. I sat up and looked towards a figure sitting in a chair. I smiled when I found it was Sakura. She was sleeping silently.

I looked up from my spot when I heard someone walking into the room. I instantly saw Kakashi. I gave him a friendly smirk.

"Hello Kakashi." I said with a yawn. He gave me a small smirk from behind his mask and walked up to me with a glass of water.

"Drink this." He stated when he handed me the glass. I smirked at him in thanks and chugged it down.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked tiredly, looking at him.

"For only a few hours. I was expecting you to wake up in a day." I nodded my head at him and turned towards Sakura.

"Is she okay?" I questioned as I watched he pinkette sleep. Kakashi let out a sigh.

"She is just tired. She should be up soon." I took this chance to look around the room.

"Where am I? I know this isn't the hospital. It's too…homey. And it's not in the Hokage building. It's too bright." I said somewhat to myself. Still scanning the area around me.

"This is my home." Kakashi answered nonchalantly. I nodded my head and looked towards him.

"Cool." I stated boredly, not really caring why he wanted to watch over me. Then a thought came to mind.

"How's Sasuke?" I asked before I stopped myself. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. I looked away and out a window.

"I haven't seen him since I got here… I wasn't sure if I could help with trying to get him back on our side…" I trailed off, still looking out of the window. Kakashi let out a sigh and sat beside me on the couch.

"We released him after we got a threat that Konoha will be attacked if he stays. He is now back with Orochimaru." I smirked, knowing the plan that was in Sasuke's head. "Aki?" I turned my attention towards Kakashi, my smirk gone.

"It was a smart decision, Kakashi. I know from my resources that he was meant to stay there. You won't have to worry about him becoming Orochimaru's next host." I answered with a smirk, turning to look out the window.

"What do you mean?" I smirked even more.

"You, of all people, should know your old student. He won't die until he dies first." I answered, looking back at Kakashi.

_If I thought different, I would think you liked Sasuke._ I frowned at I looked out the window.

**Hey Steve, I was wondering when you were gonna decide to be an ass.** He chuckled.

_Awh, don't be so mean doll._ I rolled my eyes.

**What do you want Steve?** I could see the smirk on his face now.

_Why don't you stop him? Tell him the truth about the massacre?_ I frowned.

**If I did he would just want to destroy Konoha. Hell, he **_**will**_** try to destroy Konoha. Itachi is supposed to die, he is sick either way. And this will allow him to die in peace.** There was silence.

…_Okay Aki. But here's one thing. Do you want him to die?_ I frowned as my mind went silent.

I don't want anyone to die, but they have to. If they don't, the balance of this world would be terminated. It needs to stay in order.

I looked back over towards Kakashi.

"…interesting." He muttered as he readjusted his headband and got up to leave. I let out a sigh, causing Kakashi to turn towards me.

"Don't tell anyone Kakashi. I know what you were just doing." I stated knowingly. Kakashi gave me a stern nod and walked out of the room.

And without even thinking, I flopped back onto the couch and closed my eyes to fall back asleep.

But my dreams haunted my sleep.

**Yeah, it's short. But I still updated for ya'all! xD**

**Love you guys!**

**My wonderful readers!**

**Does anyone have any ideas for this story? Just leave a review or PM me. All suggestions will come to mind and will be used when a plot is formed around the events.**

**Chao.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry for the wait! I hope that it's worth it!**

**Chapter 12: Nightmares and the Such**

_The sky was a blood red, the moon illuminating in a lighter red color. If I was thinking right, I would assume that I was in a Sharingan trance. But, I know what this truly is._

_I looked into the cracked mirror and looked into my blood red and wild eyes. Blood was smeared all over my face and my hair was now a long, sleek, black color. I looked down to my nails, where dirt filled under them._

_I was wearing a torn tank top and skinny jeans. I was bare foot._

_I memorized how my appearance was years ago. But I haven't seen this 'dream' in forever._

_I turned around and began to walk around in the graveyard. I looked at the ancient tomb stones, looking for the name of my brother. John._

_I paused in my steps and looked towards the tomb stone with that single word on it. I knew it was him._

_I instantly dropped down to my knees and began digging into the dirt with my bare hands. But like every other time, the hole I made would just fill up. My brother screams filled my ears. I had to save him from suffocating to death under there!_

_I started to panic as I began to dig faster. But whatever I did, it would always fill up._

_My brother's cries for help eventually began to become quieter, and then became silent. I knew I was too late. I couldn't save him._

_I put my hands to my face and began to cry. He was coming soon. He will take me. I will die with him._

"_You killed me Aki. You killed me!" My brothers accusing voice cried from behind me. I shook my head._

"_No, John. I didn't kill you."_

"_But you did! And mommy and daddy too! That's why you were alone! That's why you were dragged here! You killed us! Now you need to die too!" I turned around to look at the monster who was pretending to be my brother. It tried to look like my brother. But the eyes were just empty holes, and his cheeks were sunken in. I looked up at him and wiped the tears from my eyes._

"_Shut up. You're not my brother. Now let me out of this dream." The monster smiled._

"_You're right! I'm just here to kill you!" The imposture revealed a bat with nails on one end. I eyed the weapon. I never saw this in my previous nightmares. This is new. The monster lifted up the bat and swung it. I let out a cry of shock as I hit the ground. My arm throbbed from immense pain. I looked at my left arm and found that it was torn to shreds. My eyes widened._

_I looked up at the figure with wide eyes and let out a blood curdling scream._

_I was smacked by the bat once again, this time my side was torn by the nails. I looked at the dirt under me as a neon red pooled onto it. I watched as my blood flowed out of me. The monster laughed evilly as it watched me. I fell onto my side, and stared off into the distance. I was going to die._

_Another figure slowly started coming out of the red and black ahead. I watched as it came closer to my limp figure. The monster was still laughing. The figure was coming quickly. I began to see some features to it. The monsters laugh calmed._

"_Oh, you're friend is too late." The monster cried in my dead brother's voice. I watched as the figure was only a few feet away. It was Steve. He had an angry look on his face, and a black hue was around him. I watched as he held out his hand and did something to the monster._

_After a moment, Steve came to me and knelt next to my body. There were tears in his eyes._

"_I'm sorry Aki. I wasn't here to protect you from that monster. It broke through my hold and attacked you in your dreams. Please forgive me." I looked at Steve and smiled faintly._

"_Did you save me then?" I asked in a whisper. Steve nodded, and I smiled at him slightly._

_I looked up as a white light filled the space around me._

…

I fluttered my eyes open to find Kakashi pulling his headband back down over his eye. I looked around me to find Sakura's concerned face. I looked down to find that she was healing my side. My eyes widened when I spotted blood all over my shirt.

"We woke up to you screaming, and then your arm and side started to get cut up and bleed. After a little bit, Kakashi was convinced that he would have to forcefully wake you up. But then you calmed down once he activated his sharingan. Then you woke up." I glanced over at Kakashi to find that he was staring at me with a suspicious look.

I looked at my shredded arm again, remembering the nightmare that I just had. If Steve wasn't there, I would have died.

I rubbed my red eyes from the tears that fell when I was asleep and waited for Sakura to heal me. After a while Sakura let out a content sigh and let her arms fall from their position above me. She looked over to me and smiled.

"Whatever happened, I'm glad that it's over." I smiled at her and sat up. I rubbed my head tiredly and looked over towards Kakashi, who was glancing at me from between pages of his book. I looked over towards Sakura.

"Hey, can Kakashi and I speak alone? He seems to have something to tell me." Sakura looked over towards Kakashi, who let out a sigh and closed his book. Kakashi looked towards Sakura and nodded his head. Sakura turned back to me.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go find Naruto or someone." I nodded my head and watched as she stepped out of Kakashi's apartment. I looked over towards Kakashi.

"Now, Kakashi, what is causing you to look at me so suspiciously?" I questioned a few moments after the door closed. Kakashi looked at me sternly.

"I don't like Steve."

…

**Did you like it? I hope so!**

**Love you all!**

**Don't own Naruto.**

**Chao.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the wait everyone!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 13: Well, I Can't Really Help That…**

I looked at Kakashi with confusion and a bit of understanding.

_Tell him I don't like him either._ Steve growled in my head. I rolled my eyes and eyed Kakashi again.

"Steve isn't very fond of you either." I mumbled, looking away stubbornly. Kakashi sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I know that he doesn't. I'm glad he doesn't a matter of fact. Something's fishy about him and I'm going to find out." I looked back at Kakashi and raised an eyebrow.

"But, you have accessed the situation, correct?" Kakashi was still for a moment then nodded.

"I think I have, but I need a little bit more information on your past. In your… dream… there was a boys voice yelling in your head, saying you killed him and your parents." I averted my eyes and twiddled my thumbs when Kakashi paused. In a moment, he continued. "Was what he said… true?" I looked up at Kakashi, a new emotion in my eye. As I locked eyes with him, my lip quivered from the impending tears.

"I couldn't control my own body. It was like I was a puppet…" Kakashi perked up at the word puppet. "But it wasn't from a ninja controlling me, because in my universe there is no chakra to morph." I brought my hand to my neck and rested it on my curse mark's spot before it disappeared. "That reminds me… since the curse mark is gone; I can no longer morph and form chakra in my body…" I mumbled off for a moment, only snapping out of it when Kakashi cleared his throat. I looked up at him with a chuckle.

"Oh, yes. My universe doesn't have ninja that can form chakra and manipulate people. But, we have something that is slightly and not similar at the same time." Kakashi leaned up and rested his elbows on his knees as he listened to me. I paused to watch his movement. He nodded for me to go on.

"You have heard of demons, right?" Kakashi nodded, slowly. I nodded back.

"Well, we have them as well. But, they aren't huge beasts with huge amounts of chakra and just wreak havoc on everything in their paths. They are more compressed, and they are in a 'ghost' form. Some of these demons are very strong, while others are very weak. The weak ones can only do a few things." I looked up towards Kakashi to pause a moment. He was deeply engrossed with the information about my universe.

"The weak ones can only really make noise, move things around, and hurt people. These ones are more of the jokester kind and they feed off of the fear they make you emit. The get the fear out of our auras, which is slightly similar to chakra in this universe, everyone has one. Over time, these weak demons that feed off of our fear become strong. The strong demons do many things…" I took in a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was going to be talking about next. The hair on the back of my neck went into high alert. I shiver traveled up my spine.

"Strong demons can and are not limited to: murder, rape, possession, dragging people across rooms, and wiping out whole families in one night. To the ones who have dealt with demons, they know to fear them. But, with strong demons, there are strong humans. These strong humans are extra sensitive to actions that demons do, and are sometimes able to sense many other things not seen by the normal person. But, there is a side effect – a flaw, you might call – for these extra sensitive humans." I locked eyes with Kakashi, something told me he knew what I was going to say, but I had to say it.

"Those small populations of extra sensitive humans attract demons. They have a certain aura that demons like, they are drawn to it. These people are also easy to scare in most cases, because they have high sensing abilities. Because of this, they actually allow demons to grow stronger." I leaned back a little, resting my head.

"Is there another side affect to these types of humans?" I nodded my head at Kakashi's question.

"Yes, they are easy to possess as well." Kakashi nodded in understanding, leaning back and crossing his arms in one motion.

"Aki, are you one of this type of people?" I nodded my head, pinching the bridge of my nose. I opened an eye and peeked at Kakashi.

"Do you know what happened now?" Kakashi slowly nodded.

"Yes, but I don't understand Steve." I nodded my head and sat up straight again.

"When I had gotten possessed by a demon, it used my body to kill my family. I don't even remember it happening, and I could not over power the demon in my mind. It only left when the job was done. But, the damage was already done. When I said I didn't remember killing my family, I was taken to a mental hospital. After years of being there, I was encountered by demons. But one tended to visit me often. This one didn't try to scare me like the others; it seemed to be… intrigued by me."

"The first time it visited me I called it out…"

_-Flashback-_

_I heard a menacing laughter in my room. Things began to be knocked over, more sounds filled my room. I growled and flew in an upright position. I glanced at the clock to find that it was 3am. I glared into a corner of the room. I was positive that something was watching me from that spot._

"_Do you mind?! I'm trying to sleep! If I look tired tomorrow I will have to stay here longer! And no one wants that!" I hissed loudly. The sounds abruptly stopped. All of a sudden, there was a pressure on my shoulders, and I was slammed onto my bed. I raised my eyebrows suggestively._

"_Oh you're that kind of demon then." I smirk grew onto my lips. "I have to tell you, it's been a long time since I've done this… wait… I never have. But still, I didn't expect it to happen like this!" The pressure eased off of my shoulders during my rambling. I laughed quietly. "I was just messing with you, demon. Now how about you not be so rude and introduce yourself to me."_

_In a flash, there was a figure in front of me. I raised an eyebrow, eyeing the teen in front of me. He was tall, was not fat but not skinny, he had some muscles, and what seemed to be blue eyes, and blond shaggy hair. I sighed and patted the spot on the bed next to me._

"_Now, I hate to admit how hot you look in as a human, but I want to see your true form. Fangs and all." The demon grumbled before flashing into his true form for about a minute. I smirked as I relayed every aspect of the demon in front of me. He almost looked like a giant huggable thingy. When he changed back to a human, I pouted. With a sigh I flopped down onto my bed and closed my eyes contently. I heard a grumble from the demon, and poked an eye open to see it moving over to lie next to me. I raised an eyebrow._

"_You know, demon, I do speak English. I know you do too, so if you want to try to sleep next to me, or whatever you're trying to do, you need to talk to me." The demon sighed._

"_Stop calling me demon." I smirked and raised an eyebrow at the deep, soft voice of the demon._

"_Hmm. You should talk more. And what would I even call you? You never told me a name." I demon looked at me, a devilish smirk rose on his face._

"_Call me Steve." I smiled at the name. I cuddled up next to the demon contently._

"_Steve it is, then." I purred in reply, instantly falling asleep._

_-End of flashback-_

"So, Steve is actually a demon?" I nodded my head at Kakashi's response to my memory.

"Yes, he is. But the only reason I didn't get rid of him then was because of a deal we made each other." Kakashi tilted his head at my response.

"What deal?" I let out a sigh and rested my arms on the back of my head.

"Oh, the same as this time. I will keep him around if he will keep other demons or he sort away from me." There was silence between the two of us.

"So, he's a demon that works to protect you? Isn't that a little unusual for a demon to do?" I chuckled silently.

_Hey! Tell that grey haired geezer to stick it up his-_

"Steve, shut up. You know I reacted the same way when you proposed this deal in the beginning too." I looked over to Kakashi. "He does it because he has a crush on me." I deadpanned, closing my eyes. I winced at the impending headache.

_Hey! I thought I told you that was not the reason why I decided to be your demon body guard! You know it's because-_

"Yeah, yeah, you don't protect me because you like me but because you have a 'mutual friendship' with me." I interrupted in a mocking guy tone. "Just shut the hell up and admit that you have a crush on me. I know that you do and you know that you do too. Didn't you get kicked out of the group of friends you were with because you liked me and decided to stay with me?"

There was a moment of silence from Steve.

_Whatever. Yes, I have a crush on you._ I smirked.

"I was well aware that you did, Steve." I glanced over at Kakashi with a smirk. Steve went to sulk and grumble somewhere in my mind.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, don't tell anyone about Steve's true nature." I mumbled, yawning right after the sentence. Kakashi nodded his head in agreement. I smiled and rolled over on the couch.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." I mumbled as I drifted into sleep.

My only reply was the shuffling of feet and the apartment door shutting silently.

…

**Again I am really sorry for the very late update! I hope this makes up for it!**

**I love you all.**

**Chao.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm horrible to you guys.**

**Don't kill me for making you wait so long! .**

**Don't own Naruto, but Aki and Steve are mine.**

**ONWARD TO MAIL!**

**Chapter 14: Wanna Play a Game?**

It has been a month since Kakashi learned of Steve's true nature – and why he inhabits my brain – and life in Konoha has been pretty dull since.

Now that the curse mark has been removed, via Steve, I am completely unable to morph chakra.

This. Totally. Blows.

The best part about being in the Naruto-verse, minus being a prisoner for Orochimaru, was being able to use chakra! Now I can't even do that.

I let out a long, annoying sigh as I turned over in my bed and pouted towards the wall. Currently, I was lying on Kakashi's couch, alone. Said Grey-haired ninja left 2 weeks ago for a secret mission, and left me here to suffer silently.

My eyes trailed onto the coffee table, where a pack of new kunais was placed. When Kakashi left, he set those there and told me to use them to train. I retorted with "why should I? I can't use chakra anyway." He rolled sighed in response and just walked out the door. Yeah, walked out the door! Leaving me here all by my lonesome with nothing to do and no one to talk to!

Wait. He left my kunais!

In a flash, a pulled out of my pouting stupor and sat up. When I got dizzy from the sudden movement, I paused for a moment to let my blood settle. When the dizziness went away, I sprang up, grabbed the pack of kunais, and rushed out of the door.

Since my arrival in Konoha, I never got the chance to really look around the village. As I did this now, excitement bubbled in my chest. I'm in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves! The thought of being in the best universe ever never fully clicked inside of me until now, and I was finally facing the music.

I giggled excitedly and ran down the road. Vendors filled the sides of the streets, trying to sell their items to the passing pedestrians. As I ran by, the faces of the people contorted into confusion, and then into an expression I didn't see before. I frowned at all the attention, but shrugged it off and continued to run. When I saw the faces of the Hokages, I quickly stopped my running. The momentum of my running caused me fall, as I landed on my butt, I stared awestruck at the faces.

Never in my life could I imagine seeing something as beautiful as this.

"…Miss?"

My brain snapped into realization as I realized someone was talking to me. I looked both ways until I locked eyes with a young kunoichi. I smiled at her warmly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." The girl smiled as she stood up straight. A proud smile covered her face as she helped me up.

"I asked if you were alright, but it seems like your just fine!" She stated with a smile still on her face. When I replied to her with a thank you, she nodded and began to run in the direction I came from. I smiled after her and turned to walk towards where I thought might be the training grounds. When I turned, I saw that some of the passer-bys stopped to watch the scene. I frowned as they stared, but shrugged it off and began walking.

When the world around me grew silent, I began happily humming music from my universe. A smile grew onto my lips as I walked on.

In the recent events, it seemed that Steve has woken up, because now he spoke.

_Where are we going Aki?_

"Were going to train, duh! Didn't you hear my thoughts earlier?" I answered aloud, smiling at the crazy looks I got from the strangers that were walking by. Steve grumbled from inside my head.

_Yeah, I did. They woke me up. Why are you deciding to train now?_

"Because I just thought of an idea! You can come out and help me train in combat, and hang out with me!" I answered happily; entering into the forest towards what I hope would be a field. Steve sighed from inside of my head.

_You know coming in and out of your head is extremely painful, Aki. Not just for me, but for you._

I pouted at this and leaned onto a tree.

"But we can use this as training! If I can master the pain of you coming in and out of my head we can be a two-man team! No one will be able to stop us!" Steve was silent for moment with this response, but eventually sighed.

_Okay._

I flung a fist up in the air triumphantly, beginning to start my happy dance.

_But, were going to need a lot of training. Today I will come out once, and I'll stay out the rest of the day. Tomorrow we'll start with the pain tolerance._

I nodded in response to Steve, suddenly becoming serious. I began to walk again, and a few moments later, we arrived into a clearing. I walked into the middle of it before stopping. I looked around and took in the world around me, from the trees swaying in the breeze, to the sun beating down on my back. I smiled and took in a deep breath.

"You said the first time you went into my head that you never done it before." I stated, watching the leaves dance on the grass as the wind pushed them. I heard a chuckle in response.

_Your right, I did say that. Why bring it up now?_

I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Maybe you need a little more training doing it too. It isn't supposed to be painful, you know." Steve chuckled again. I imagined his head shaking and a goofy smile on his face. After a few blissful moments, I cleared my throat and looked ahead of me.

_You ready?_

I nodded in response, and squeezed my eyes shut.

In a matter of seconds, a searing pain erupted from my skull. The pain was like a 200 migraines going off at once. The light shining through my eyelids burned, causing my eyes to tear up. Tears gushed down my face as I crouched down onto the floor. In an attempt to prevent myself from screaming, I bit my lip. In moments, blood was seeping out of my lip and down my chin.

**3****rd**** P.O.V.**

As earlier, the way Steve came out made it look like a black chakra around her. Most of the mass of it was around her head, and it was quickly growing. After a few minutes, the black mass was completely out of her head, and it quickly moved away from her. In moments, Steve formed out of the black mass. When the mass sucked into Steve completely, he ran towards where Aki was crouched.

**Regular P.O.V.**

"Aki, are you okay?" He questioned, his husky voice showing his concern. I looked up at him with a smile and wiped the blood from my chin.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That just hurt a little." I answered, standing up with a quivery step. Steve helped me up, and stood in front of me. I looked at him happily.

Steve's blond shaggy hair was different, now it was spiky in the front and short in the back. I stared at it in wonder before I looked him in his blue eyes and smiled.

"You changed your hairstyle?" Steve looked away from me with a small smile on his face.

"I've seen it in your dreams a lot… do you like it?" I smiled at him warmly.

"Oh course I do Steve. Now let's start training!" I spun on one foot and ran a little back from Steve. I tossed the pack of kunais on the ground and spun to face Steve. I jumped in shock when I found him right behind me.

I looked into his eyes and his bore into my head. I smiled at him as I held up my hand and pushed him away from me. When he didn't budge, I frowned.

"Steve, you know I don't like being close to people." I answered, trying to step away from him. His arm wrapped around the middle of my back and pulled me towards him. My breath hitched as I looked at him.

"I'm not a person though, I'm a demon." He responded coolly, his face closing in on mine. I stared at him wide eyed.

"W-what are you doing?" I questioned, trying to move back from him. In the attempt, his hold tightened, causing my back to arch away from him.

"I'm trying something…" He responded in a low voice, his face still creeping closer to mine. When our lips were only a centimeter apart, he paused for a moment.

With this, I took it as my chance to turn my face away and tackle into him. From the shock of the unexpected impact, he lost his balance and fell back. His grip still held true on me, and as a result, I fell with him.

When we hit the ground, I scrambled up off of him and went into a fighting stance. Steve jumped up, a challenging smile on his face. He went into a fighting stance as well.

"I will get you for that bitch." Steve threatened in a joking voice. My face contorted into mock fear.

"Ooooo I'm soo scared." I answered in a teasing tone. With a playful smirk on his face, Steve lunged towards me.

At the moment Steve came into range, we began to fight in hand-to-hand combat with each other. The punches he threw at me were dodged swift fully, and in response a kick was sent towards his face. This, he caught in time and pushed it away from him. I jumped back from him and accessed the situation. After a moment of silence, I rushed back towards him.

When the onslaught of throwing punches and kicks at each other, all of them being successfully blocked, Steve's open palm landed on my chest. I looked up at him in shock, realizing what was gonna happen. A wave of his dark aura covered his hand, giving it an extra power boost, and my body shot back from him. When I hit the ground with a thud, I glared at him.

"No fair!" I called towards him. He broke out in a fit of laughter. I glared at him again. In a moment, a coughing fit coursed through my body. When that went away, I looked up to find Steve holding out a hand for me. I glanced at the hand I coughed in and found blood. With wide eyes I held out my other hand and wiped the bloody one onto my stomach so he wouldn't see the blood.

I looked up into Steve's questioning eyes and smiled.

"Let's do some Kunai training now!"

After all the training was done, the sky showed that the sun was on the eve of leaving the sky. With the different shades of red, orange, and yellow, I turned towards my companion and pointed to the now visible moon. Looking off in the horizon, I saw the dark blue that accompanied the moon on its journey. I looked towards Steve again.

"Let's head back now." Steve nodded and followed me into the woods and towards the village.

As we walked through, I couldn't help but notice the villagers not making eye contact with us and avoiding crossing our paths. I shrugged at this and continued to head towards Kakashi's apartment, the place where I was still apparently residing in.

When we got there, the lights shone through the window. I smiled, my excitement of Kakashi coming back showed on my face, and I raced to the door. When I got there, I found the door unlocked, and stomped in defiantly. I began to race towards the living room.

"Oi! Kakashi! When'd you get-" When I arrived in the living room, my words cut short as I looked at the three ambu black-ops members in the room. I frowned at them as I looked at their masked faces. One was a fox, one a cat, and the last was a wolf. Fox stepped towards me, I stepped back in retaliation.

"Aki, you are to come with us. Lady Tsunade's orders." I glared at the foxed mask and glanced at Steve. The look on my face told him what I was thinking.

"I'm ready, Steve." I answered, squeezing my eyes shut to prepare for the pain. In moments, the same shearing pain arrived, but this time it was slightly dulled. I squatted down once again, and waited for the pain to reside. After a moment, I stood back up to look at the three masked ninja.

The three stepped away from me, all of them holding shuriken and kunai, ready to attack at any moment. I rolled my eyes as I walked into the kitchen and got a glass of cold water. After drinking it, I walked back into the room and looked at the ninja again.

"So, what am I in for?" I questioned, stuffing my hands in my pockets. After a long silence, the one with a wolf face responded back to me.

"We are here to take you in and question you." I raised an eyebrow, a thought passing through my head.

"Sasuke broke out, didn't he." I stated, rather than questioned. The three uneasily sent each other a glance at this. Wolf face then went up to me. I looked up at his face as he towered over me, a small smirk grazed over my lips.

"Are you going to come easily? Or are we going to have some trouble?" I shrugged my shoulders as I turned to walk out of the door.

"I'll go. Hokage building, correct?" When wolf shook his head yes, I nodded and began walking out the door.

"You can join me on the walk, or just watch me from the rooftops, I don't care. But I'm walking. I can't really run on rooftops well." With that, I walked out of the door and towards the Hokage building.

_What do you think this is about?_

Steve questioned from inside my head. I frowned as I walked into the oncoming night.

"I think it's because you're in my head, they must know. As well as Sasuke breaking out. They probably think we know something about it." I responded.

After this remark, Steve fell silent. I followed Steve's influence and fell silent as well, only listing to the scraping of my shoes as I walked on. Occasionally, I caught a glimpse of a fox masked ninja watching me from the shadows ahead.

I sighed and walked on.

…

**I hope it was worth it!**

**Thank you all for continuing to read this!**

**Chao!**


End file.
